La caja de polvos Flu
by PhoebeBlack2000
Summary: Un Draco Hermione muy original, triste, bello... Mejor léanlo. Es un Oneshot.


**Disclaimer **Los derechos del Mundo de Harry Potter, pertenecen a Rowling.

"La caja de polvos Flu"

Despertó esa mañana sabiendo que ya nunca más la iba a tener a su lado.

Todavía le retumbaban en los oídos sus últimas palabras: "Perdóname Draco... pero ya no te quiero, ya no quiero verte... no más en mi vida... no debemos seguir con esto.." dijo y cortó la comunicación Flu sin dejarlo replicar siquiera.

Sabía que estaba perdido, que lo había intentado todo y que nada había funcionado, ella estaba muy molesta, él afirmaba que no lo entendía, que la amaba profundamente pero que las circunstancias lo habían llevado a engañarla.

Quizá fuese su naturaleza... no él... Porque la amaba. Realmente lo hacía...

Lentamente se acercó al espejo del baño y se miró a los ojos, esos que el día anterior le habían dado tantas lágrimas.

Se odió a sí mismo, maldijo el día que conoció a aquella otra chica que, como una mesera experta retiró el mantel que sostenía su relación con el amor de su vida, sin tirar una sola de las copas de la sospecha.

Pero no todo había sido tan perfecto, porque dicen que el pez por la boca muere, y ése fue el caso, su inestable temperamento en un momento de furia hizo que le contara todo, rompiendo así el delicado equilibrio de su traición.

Volvió la mirada nuevamente a sus ojos que, grises y sin vida, se reflejaban en el espejo mientras cerraba lentamente su mano derecha hasta formar un puño tenso y amenazante, sus pupilas se llenaron de cólera y lágrimas, hasta que toda aquella fuerza se descargó de un certero golpe.

Las astillas se regaron por todo el baño junto con la sangre del desamparado rubio.

Un trozo de importante tamaño de lo que había sido su espejo fue a parar dentro del lavabo, en él nuevamente pudo ver sus ojos, como si la culpa lo persiguiera.

La amaba tanto... había sido tan feliz ... fue poco tiempo... pero la extrañaba muchísimo, su vida no tendría sentido sin ella, sin sentir su dulce aliento en la nuca las mañanas, sin poder besar sus suaves labios que daban miel por la tarde y sin poder escuchar esos "te amo" tan oportunos que levantaban su estado de ánimo en las noches más melancólicas.

Y quedó él, con aquel trozo de espejo tan afilado como amenazador, con una devastada alma dentro de él, que ya no quería seguir luchando, y con las últimas palabras de Hermione que seguían atormentándolo en su pobre memoria.

Con su mano derecha tomó aquel mortal objeto, y se dirigió a su habitación, donde en la mesita de luz tenía la foto de la mujer a la que tanto amaba. Ella saludaba y sonreía. El chico suspiró, la verdadera Hermione, ahora no lo habría hecho.

Y se sentó en su cama y pensó en hacer un último intento... _Quizá ella haya cambiado de opinión_, sintió, _quizá todavía me ama_... Pero justo antes de tomar un puñado de polvos Flu de la caja dorada y lanzarlos a la chimenea para hablar con ella, se dio cuenta que no debía, que sólo era una tenue ilusión que le daba su subconsciente, burlándose de él.

Entonces, sin nada que lo impidiese y con un eficaz movimiento de muñeca se cortó las venas de la mano izquierda. Pudo ver cómo la oscura sangre emanaba de ella sin sentir siquiera el mínimo dolor.

Comenzó a marearse y a respirar con dificultad, supuso entonces que era su última oportunidad de besar el rostro de la chica, así que tomó la fotografía y lo hizo, lentamente.

Finalmente, y por última vez, se vio reflejado en la improvisada arma mortal que utilizó, allí estaba él, vencido ante las circunstancias, su aliento cada vez más leve... comenzó a bajar su cabeza debido a la debilitada fuerza que se extinguía hasta que sus ojos se cerraron dejando caer su última lágrima de dolor...  
Parecía que todo había terminado, pero mientras esa lágrima descendía por su mejilla para desvanecerse en la sabana, la chimenea se iluminó y apareció la cabeza castaña de su chica, sí, comenzó a oírla. Era ella, para decirle que no podía vivir sin él, que lo extrañaba y que pasara lo que pasara siempre iba a estar a su lado, ... pero por supuesto nadie respondió. La vida es casi tan irónica como la muerte.

Fin

Phoebe's Notes ¡¡¡No me peguéis por esto!!! Je, je... /lo siento/ Phoebe se esconde para huir de los tomates que la persiguen...  
Rowling dijo que jamás acabarían juntos...

Y yo me dije "acabar, acabar, no, vale... pero.. ¿Y empezar?"

Y esa es la historia de este mini-fict. Uno tenía que sufrir quería que fuera un angst.. xD Y le tocó a Draco, me encanta este chico... Phoebe sacude la cabeza Bueno, espero vuestros reviews, un beso.


End file.
